


What Was Lost Is Found

by HQuinn



Series: Warden Arianna Oneshots [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Reuniting, spoiler for DAI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQuinn/pseuds/HQuinn
Summary: Ari returns from Skyhold with a special visitor.





	What Was Lost Is Found

Ari rushed through Denerim castle, her red hair flowing behind her as she went. She was still in her rogue leathers, having not even stopped long enough to change after returning from Skyhold. She burst into the King’s office but only found the spymaster, Fox, there. 

“He’s in the kitchens,” Fox answered without even looking up as he shuffled through some papers. Ari had long ago given up trying to figure out how the man always knew what was going on without her saying anything. She called him ‘Leli the second’ in her head.

“Thanks,” Ari called out as she left.

Several maids called out a hello to her as she made her way through the halls. The castle staff had learned that, much like their King, the Lady Cousland appreciated them all and took the time to get to know as many of them as she could. Today, however she had something too important to stop and talk to any of them. All she offered was a quick wave as she did.

“Oof,” she cried as she was pulled into the library on the way to the kitchens.

“Lady Cousland,” Eamon looked like he was ready to pop a vessel.

“Eamon. You don’t look well. I think a visit to the healers is in order. I’m in a hurr…”

“Tell me you did not bring  _ that woman _ here for the reasons I think you did,” Eamon snarled.

“Of course you know,” Ari threw her arms up exasperated. “Let me guess, you all just made up the story about the maid.”

“Do you have any idea the damage this could do?” Eamon spoke low. “If people found out the King was…”

“Oh, for the Maker,” Ari snarled not caring about being quiet. “For once could you think about  _ Alistair _ instead of pretty much everything else? Has he  _ ever _ been anything but a political pawn to you?”

“And can you for once think of the good of Ferel…”

“Eamon,” Isolde entered the library. “People can hear you both in the hallway.”

“Isolde, did you know she brought…”

“Lady Guerrin, here, I have something for you,” Ari turned and handed an envelope to Isolde and waited for the woman to open it.

Isolde put her hand over her mouth as she read the letter, her eyes moving up only a moment to look at Ari and then down again to the paper.

“Lady Cousland, there is no way I’ll allow…”

“Let her do what she wants, Eamon,” Isolde broke in.

“My dear, she plans to…”

“I don’t care. Eamon,” she held up the letter, “it’s from Connor. He’s alive. He’s safe. Eamon our son is alive and wants us to come to him.”

“He… what?” Eamon took the letter from Isolde as Ari took the opportunity to slip away.

As Ari neared the kitchens she could hear the head chef speaking sternly to someone. 

“If you try to steal one more muffin I’m going to smack your hand.” 

“But I’m the King. It’s  _ my _ kitchen,” Alistair whined, causing Ari to chuckle.

“Perhaps, but the  _ Queen _ made it clear you’re on a diet and I’m way more scared of her than you,” Chef smirked.

“Ali,” Ari called out to him as she entered the kitchen.

“Oh good. You’re scary. Tell Chef I’m starving.”

“Maybe later. Ali, I have someone I need you to meet, now if possible,” she took his hand.

“Only if you promise food,” Alistair raised an eyebrow.

“And risk Sara’s wrath? Never,” Ari tugged his arm and led him from the castle.

“So who is it that I simply must meet?” Alistair asked as they made their way through the grounds towards the small Cousland home.

“Be patient,” Ari teased.

“I worry when you’re mysterious. It tends to end in blood and darkspawn,” Alistair sighed.

“Just trust me. Have I ever led you astray?”

“There was that time in Honnleath where you…”

“Just forget about that already,” Ari smacked his arm as they entered her home.

Alistair entered the living room behind her. Anders was sitting in a chair looking rather put out while a woman sat on the couch.

“She’s impossible. She’d rather be a prisoner in a gilded cage than realize…”

“Not now, love,” Ari touched his shoulder gently, and Anders calmed.

Alistair looked at the woman in the circle robes uncertain who she was, though he thought he maybe had seen her before in Skyhold on his last visit.

“Hello, my lady,” Alistair nodded his head towards the visitor.

“Ali,” Ari caught his attention. “Allow me to introduce Grand Enchanter Fiona.”

“Fiona,” Alistair nodded.

“They lied to you before, Alistair. This is your mother,” Ari watched her closest friend of over twenty years with tears in her eyes.

Alistair stopped mid stride. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his thoat and looked at Ari to confirm she wasn’t teasing. He then turned to get a good look this time at the wom... _ his mother. _

**Author's Note:**

> So a little story for you all.  
> A few years back I was being bullied by someone that I had at one time thought a friend. She tore apart some of my writing, would argue anything I would post on Facebook (thing that it didn't make sense to argue, like "Tips to improve your writing" -- these were links to articles, not me telling people tips LOL).
> 
> Anyway, I nearly deleted all my work because of it. She was (I thought) popular on the DA community. I thought she knew better than me and that maybe I really was bad at this and should just stop. Then my gal pal (Fandora) talked sense back into me and made me realize I was giving this person too much power over me.
> 
> Well this week she apparently tried to bully the wrong person, and it backfired. She lost accounts on social media and now people are coming out that I know to tell their stories of this person doing the same. Now I know I'm not alone and I also see she wasn't as popular as I thought her to be.
> 
> My point of this is don't let anyone ever bully you. If they do, speak out, because chances are it wasn't just you that they are attacking. If you see someone being bullied, speak up. And don't ever ever ever give someone the power to make you stop doing something you love. I've got your back if you need it <3


End file.
